Traditionally, memory storage devices, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory drives, have been used to store information in a practical manner. Practical aspects of these devices include their transportability, due to their relatively small compact sizes, additional security, and of course, they offer an additional source of external memory. Throughout recent years, technological advances have launched variations of these devices that are faster, smaller, and capable of storing more information.
Although practical, these devices present a drastic limitation in their use primarily due to their small physical size. All of these devices carry a limited amount of memory which requires continuous emptying out of stored information in order to continue use of the physical memory. Users of such devices must transfer or erase the information stored once the device has reached its own memory capacity. Alternatively, a user must purchase replacements or find other devices for storing their information.
Part of the problem is the growing trend for constant accumulation of information in today's societies around the globe. Whether personal or commercial in nature, every individual at one point or another requires a system to store documents, pictures, photographs, media, or any other type of data that may or may not be used at a later time.
Despite technologies that have made possible devices capable of storing entire encyclopedias in a single unit, contemporary devices eventually run out of memory due primarily to their physical memory limitations.
It is desirable to have a system and method for acquiring and accessing additional memory at times when a device reaches a full memory capacity.
There is a need in the art for a device that can access local and remote memory so that virtually an unlimited memory storage space can be made available to a user. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.